Their 10th Year
by CallmeCordelia1
Summary: After ten years of their tumultuous marriage, can Catherine and Henry find happiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign

She stood apart from the crowd that buzzed with anticipation. Henry and his troops were returning home from a victory in Milan today and the entire court was on the lawn, dressed in their best and bearing banners of the house of Valois. Catherine put on her brightest smile, but she did not quite share in the joy of the occasion. She was more than relieved that her husband, the dauphin, was returning. They had parted on bad terms and she fretted constantly that he would be lost to her. Her final words to him echoed in her mind, "You are nothing but a fly trapped in her web and you are too damn ignorant to notice!"

The spider in question was Diane de Poitiers, Henry's most favoured mistress. Her web was a large, oak canopy bed piled with the soft, white fleeces and delicate pillows. What Henry found so fascinating in that woman Catherine would never know.

On their return from Italy Henry and his men had stopped off in Paris, delaying their return by three weeks. Catherine knew. She knew he was with Diane. Henry was punishing Catherine for her harsh words by blatantly choosing his mistress over her. Sometimes their marriage was bliss itself, recently though, they used each other to sharpen their claws. The most glaring issue between them, other than the whore he chose over his wife, was the lack of children. They had shared a bed for ten years without conceiving. They had been together for a decade today. She had arranged a joust and purchased him a beautiful new stallion as a welcome home/early anniversary gift. Unfortunately, his three week delay had upset her plans. The vast array of food for the feast had to be eaten before it spoiled, the musicians were paid and sent on their way, and the threat of heavy snows caused many of the men who had come to participate in the joust to start their journeys home before the weather impeded them. All of that preparation for nothing. She wondered if he even remembered that it was their anniversary or if it was simply a coincidence that he returned today.

The horses came to a halt and as the trumpets flourished, her husband dismounted with a graceful ease. Catherine swelled with pride in spite of herself as his voice rang out across the grounds.

"France never need fear as long as she has men such as these," he gestured to the troops fanned out behind him. "The courage of the heroes you see before you will be written in the volumes of history, their honour recorded for the ages to come. Join me in saluting the heroes of Milan!"

Catherine saw the king her husband could become. He had fostered not only the respect of his men, but their true devotion. He was born to lead, that much was clear. She smiled at the thought, turning towards the castle entrance. The hordes of bustling people, all fighting to get back to the warmth of the indoors, deterred Catherine from entering. Instead she sought the solace of the gardens.

She shivered, tucking her cape closer against the biting wind. The only consolation of her frozen hideaway was that she did not have to endure the snide comments of courtiers subtextually hounding her over her inability to conceive. She could hear them now, "Did you hear that Lady Ellen is finally with child? It took her long enough! Three years! It's a wonder he didn't give up on her." Her loathing for those petty, insipid women was burned into her mind. Catherine knew her duty. It was all that was expected of her, but, as of yet, she had failed. Her family was no better, sending constant reminders of what was at stake. Her aunt felt obliged to point out that her husband's love was contingent upon her ability to give him sons. If Catherine continued to disappoint him, she would feel his wrath. But she already felt it. Instead of the happiness and contentment that they once shared, he was vindictive and regarded her with distain. The strain of her barrenness had marred everything.

Just then Henry slipped his hands over she shoulders, causing her to start.

"Hey, take it easy. It's just me."

She slid over, offering him a seat on the bench. "I'm glad you're home."

"Are you, now? I wasn't sure if you would welcome back your ignorant fly of a husband "

He had a knack for making her hate herself, but perhaps it meant something that he remembered what she said. All these months later and her words came to him in perfect clarity. Maybe he did still care.

In her silence, he continued. "Truthfully, I am glad to be home." He stole a glance at her, "I hear you were living large in my absence."

"What?"

"Oh yes! I heard about feasting and scores of men traipsing around my court. It seems that you know how to have a grand time without your husband around." He finished with an edge in his tone.

She lied, "I don't believe I have had so much fun in a long time."

His colour rose, as he stood. "Well, I am so sorry that the victors of Milan broke up your little party, but don't let me stop you! Continue reveling, by all means, it's not like you have anything else to do!"

Henry stormed off, leaving Catherine to her thoughts. Must he always antagonize her? Why had she taken the bait? Who could possibly win in their war of words that maimed and isolated them both?

An extravagant celebration was held to honour the returning troops. Wine, dancing, dozens of women pressing against him to whisper their congratulations, men clapping him on the shoulder spouting praises, but where was Catherine? Henry acknowledged his admirers absently as his eyes scanned the room for her. He had seen her earlier, smiling, dancing, playing the gracious hostess. Where had she gone?

Henry approached King Francois, "Father, have you seen Catherine?"

"She has retied for the evening." The king shot his son a grim expression. He and his father had, at best, a strained relationship and the king had always adored Catherine.

"Why the hell didn't she bother to let her husband know?"

"Her husband was preoccupied."

Henry thought back. The full-breasted brunette who laughed incessantly. She asked him to dance and he had been about to decline when he saw Catherine out of the corner of his eye. He took the girl around the floor many times and laughed loudly when she gave him a small peck on the cheek. He couldn't help but glance at his wife as he laughed; it had all been for her benefit. He sat and pulled the girl onto his lap while he played a game of cards with some of his men. He wanted her to know that he was enjoying himself without her, just as she had him.

"From what I hear she celebrates freely in my absence. Maybe I should leave again so she can entertain men and feast to her heart's content!"

Francois' voice was dangerously low, "You are a fool, Henry. She arranged a joust and a feast in your honour, to celebrate _your _anniversary, but you were too busy in Paris to deign to return in time."

Henry felt his heart drop at this news. She had planned a surprise for him? A joust? It had all been for him?

"Excuse me."

With that he departed the celebration at a sprint. He took the stairs two at a time, coming to a halt outside of her door. He swallowed hard, knocked, and entered.

"Henry," she was at the window seat when he entered, "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the joust? You just let me assume the worst."

"I'm so sorry for not explaining things to you when you came to accuse me of inappropriate behavior! I don't know what I was thinking! How incredibly insensitive of me! The fact that you quickly accepted that conclusion… The fact that you so easily think the worst of me…" She turned her face, "It says a lot about both of us."

"Catherine, I was wrong, but why didn't you just tell me the truth then and there? We might've enjoyed tonight. We might've celebrated our anniversary together." As he spoke, she rose from the window seat.

She came to rest on the floor before the fireplace. "I suppose that I should have, but I am so tired of always being to one to fix things. Not that it lasts, the solutions are always temporary. It always falls apart again and it just makes me tired. Maybe if we just stop trying-"

"Don't! Do not say that, Catherine! I'm sorry, I am. Don't stop trying… I love you."

"You say that, and sometimes I believe you mean it… But you can't ask me to keep giving everything, while you spend your time in Paris with Diane. It doesn't work like that!"

"Diane? I know that I have made the mistake of not putting you first, but I was not in Paris to see Diane. I was in Paris having this made." He knelt beside her and out of his coat emerged a spectacular ruby ring.

"I… I thought… but…" She was awed as he slid the ring onto her finger. She saw the intertwined "H" and "C" on either side of the stone.

"I wanted to do something special for our tenth year. I know it seems insignificant now that I-"

She embraced him, pulling him close, needing him to know how much she still loved him. She wouldn't stop trying, she wouldn't give up. "Henry, thank you." It wasn't about the gift. He had thought of her, just as she thought of him. He didn't abandon her for his mistress, but was crafting a token of his love for her.

He held her, breathing in her scent. He kissed her hair, her cheek, her neck. He laid her down gently before the roaring fire. She smiled up at him as she pulled him closer. She removed his coat and he quickly kicked off his boots. He unlaced her dress, pulling it down to kiss her collarbone and shoulder.

Just then a knock at the door, broke the spell of the moment. Henry sighed and rolled onto his back.

"Milady, shall I draw you a bath?"

Catherine suppressed a giggle and answered, "No, I have retired for the evening. Do not disturb me further."

Catherine turned to look at him. The firelight framed his perfect wife, a sight most bewitching to Henry.

"You know, a bath might not have been such a bad idea…" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Hmmmm…" Catherine smiled, "Do you remember, in our first year of marriage, the night we snuck out through the tunnels?"

Henry chuckled at the memory, "I could never forget it."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Henry and Catherine spent hours basking in the glow of the firelight. They reminisced, some moments confessing through the tears, often laughing over the memories of the best of their decade together. Laughing, she drew her thumb through his beard.

"Do I spy a grey hair? I do believe, sir, that it is past time for a man your age to be asleep."

"Oh yeah?! I believe, milady, that you and I are the same age!" He pinned her down and nuzzled his beard against her neck until she was out of breath with laughter.

Still poised over her, he leaned in until he was close enough to kiss her. "Tell me you like my beard, greys and all."

"I suppose a grey beard becomes you."

"One grey hair! One!" He nuzzled her again.

"Okay, Henry, it's not grey! Stop! STOP! It's not grey!" Her side hurt from laughing.

He stopped. "Now tell me that you love me."

"You first."

"I love you. I have loved you since I was fourteen years old and I will love you still should I live to be a hundred." He paused, "Okay now I'll start for you, 'Uh hmm, Oh, my most handsome Henry…'"

Catherine swallowed, "I love you, Henry. It terrifies me how much I really do love you." He pulled her to himself, feeling her breath on his chest as they lay together.

In the stillness they came back to the story that led them down memory lane. Henry pulled a blanket off of the nearby chaise and draped it over them. Catherine sighed and turned, smiling at the ceiling. "That night was the best I have ever had."  
>"Mmhmm…" Henry knew exactly which night she was referring to, "I think about it often and sometimes I think I only dreamed it. Nothing that wonderful could have happened."<p>

'But it did.' Catherine thought.

It was the first winter of their marriage and they had been confined to the castle because of heavy snowstorms. By the evening of the fourth day of confinement, Henry was getting stir-crazy and out of his boredom came an inspired idea. He knew of a warm place they could go. When he went to his bride with the idea she had some reservations, but she too was desperate to get out, to get some privacy. But how were they to get out past the guards? It was Catherine's turn for innovation. She remembered a wall panel that opened to a tunnel just beside her fireplace.

The cavernous passageways were cold and damp and the darkness lurked at the edge of their torchlight. Henry reached for Catherine, pulling her close as they walked. Catherine's heart raced. The blood coursed through her veins like lightening. She felt the thrill run down her back as thought of their destination…

Henry's voice brought her back to the present, "I still think of it as a sacred place." He ran his hand along her silhouette from shoulder to hip and back up landing in her hair, tickling her neck.

He was startled and worried when Catherine rose so quickly. Had he said something wrong? Was she leaving?

This was one of the reasons she had been eager to keep these rooms as her chambers even after they inherited the throne. Catherine felt for the tiny notch and, finding it, pushed her weight against it. The hidden door swung open revealing a very familiar passageway.

"Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign

AN: So this is a short, but steamy chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

The short ride through the forest was not an entirely easy one. The temperature had dropped and drifts of snow made certain paths inaccessible. Henry watched Catherine's breath rise as she leaned her head back to rest against his chest. Her gazed drifted to the stars, which shone in full glory. It was an evening made for lovers and the two rode on, spellbound.

Approaching their destination, Henry halted the glorious animal that his wife had gifted him. He dismounted and flexed his fingers a few times in an effort to regain feeling before reaching up for his wife. As he placed a small peck on her lips, her teeth chattered.

Henry boomed with laughter. "I'd say it's time for us to warm up."

Henry stripped down and rushed into to warm water of the secluded hot spring. As he sank lower he felt the blood returning to his frosty fingers and inhaled deeply, allowing the steamy air filled his lungs. Turning, he spied his little wife still standing on the bank, fully clothed.

"Catherine, aren't you going to join me?"

She smiled, "I was just enjoying the show."

She unpinned her hair and shook her head, allowing her curls to fall over her shoulders and down her back. Her cloak discarded, Henry watched her with fascination as she slowly unlaced her dress and stepped out of it. Catherine removed her sheathe and stepped out of her shoes into the edge of the spring. She edge her way in until the water dipped and rose around her waist. Henry swam submerged in the warm water, halting when he reached her. He didn't stand, but supported her around the hips and traced his lips across her navel. Catherine arched her back, the tips of her curls dancing upon the surface of the water. Henry found his feet and guided his wife deeper into the spring. She allowed herself to sink and emerged fully drenched, her wet hair catching the rays of moonlight as they filtered through the trees. Henry's breath hitched in his throat. He watched her, his Aphrodite, entranced by her every movement. Steam emanated from her skin and her light touch on his chest ignited him. He wondered for a moment if she was human or divine. The cold air kissed her warm skin, causing a tingling sensation to race through her. She felt so alive, acutely aware of her need for her husband. Henry pulled her close until there was not a breath between them. He kissed her now warm, trembling lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The glacial winter of their marriage had at last begun to thaw, giving way to a triumphant spring. Each morning they woke as comfortably entwined as the "H" and "C" of the ruby ring that Catherine wore with pride night and day. Their relationship bloomed not with extravagant romantic gestures, but with the small moments that seem nothing but mean everything. They slept little, each night spent in the rapture of their revived passion and filled with talk of cabbages and kings*. The mornings held the tender stillness that only true lovers can appreciate. An intimacy previously unknown to both Henry and Catherine had grown between them as a result of the dusky hours the two had shared in the solitude of the hot spring.

"Mmmm..." Henry sighed into her neck, "I will conduct the business of the day from right here today."

"As much as I like the sound of that, I feel obliged to warn you that few deer or boars frequent this area." She traced the line of his muscled back. "I fear the gentlemen of court would find their hunt a disappointment."

"No one may hunt here, save me." He pulled the blankets over their heads, speaking between kisses. "And I wish to hunt ALONE every hour of every day!"

She squirmed out from under him, laughing, "Then I shall leave you to it, darling."

He shot off the bed to intercept her before she got to her discarded robe, "I misspoke, Catherine! I do not wish to be _entirely _alone and I certainly do not wish to see this garment ever again." He lifted her robe out of her reach as he pulled her in close.

She drummed her fingers lightly against his chest in mock impatience. "Alight, huntsman."

Half an hour later, Henry reluctantly emerged not quite dressed or ready, but intent upon impressing the Dutch envoy with a successful hunt. He led their small party out as the sun broke over the horizon.

Henry sauntered into the throne room at the summons of his father, glistening with sweat and smelling of the hunt. As he entered, Guise clapped him on the back. "Henry! Congratulations, you old dog!"

Henry smiled at his childhood friend whom he had not seen since his return from the skirmish with the Spanish in Milan. "It was a great victory, if I do say so myself. Those Spanish pigs never knew what hit them!"

"You mistake me, Henry. I was referring to Diane's pregnancy. I delivered her letter to the king this morning, since you were out on the hunt. I thought surely that you would have heard by now."

Henry closed his eyes, absorbing the shock. He felt a smile play across his face. He was a father at last! After all of his secret fears and worries that he couldn't… But he had done it now. He had fathered a child!

Opening his eyes, his smile faded. Catherine was standing in the doorway. How much had she heard? Did she discern the reason for his smile? She was gone before he could think of what to say. He darted after her, catching up to her as she reached the door to her chambers. Rushing in after her and closing the door, he turned to find her standing in the center of the room. He remained rooted to the spot. For what felt like an eternity, a frosty silence reigned. Henry feared her silence. At least when she was shouting he knew what she was thinking, but this…

"Catherine, say something."

She looked in his direction, right through him. "How should I know what to say when you haven't given me a script? You are brilliant, Henry! A master deceiver."

"NO! I was _not_ pretending, Catherine. I love you."

"You're right, you didn't actually lie. That's the best part! You just conveniently failed to mention that you stopped in on your mistress while you were having a token of appeasement," she removed the ring, "made for me. Or was I an afterthought? Perhaps you did lie. Did you really go to be with her? That's the only part I haven't figured out yet."

"Catherine, please! I spoke true. Diane wasn't even in Paris when I was returning home. I swear to you! She was visiting with family in the North."

"So it's Immaculate Conception?! Though I think one would risk damnation for comparing Diane de Poitiers to the Virgin Mother."

"On our way to Milan we had one night in Paris. Diane came to me… You and I had fought… I was headed into war. I needed some comfort, some distraction."

"And you got so much more than that."

"Catherine, it was a mistake! All of this took place before we recommitted to our relationsh-"

"Before YOU recommitted! I have never been anything but committed to you. I know that you believe that the timing excuses you, but do not delude yourself. This changes everything." Her hand rested unconsciously over her abdomen, "It's not enough that you have always favoured her, now even God favours her. Do NOT touch me!"

Henry retracted the hand that he had begun to run along her cheek.

"Just let me be, Henry. I cannot even look at you right now."

"My darling Catherine," the king kissed her forehead. "How are you bearing up?"

"Better now that I have developed a plan." She straightened her stance, her face like a statue, "I believe that the best solution for France and for myself is an annulment."

"Nonsense! I will not allow some colourless strumpet to run off the best hope for France!" His voice softened, "Mon petite, I believe you _will_ have children. I know better than anyone that my son has his flaws, but do not give up on him just yet. What you need is time. You could do with some time away from the strain of court. That reminds me, I have not yet given you your anniversary present. No, I don't mean the anniversary of your marriage. I refer to the anniversary of your coming to France."

With that, King Francois summoned a servant to retrieve the gift in question. He presented his daughter-in-law with a folded parchment.

"Chenonceau?" She stared, unblinking, at the deed.

"It is an exquisite chateau, though it hasn't been used in recent years. I want you to have it. My architects and decorators are at your disposal, make it your project. They can be ready to leave at dawn if that suits you. Take some time for yourself. Don't make rash decisions about your marriage that you may come to regret. I have known many a Medici, even quarreled with my fair share. But I have never known a single one accept defeat."

"Even a Medici knows a lost cause when she sees it."

*reference pulled from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass.

AN: So… in this story the whole Richard/Clarissa issue did not happen. Also, I pulled a bit from history with this one, Catherine actually did approach King Francois about an annulment because of her inability to conceive.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign

Henry gave Catherine her space. He could understand her not wanting to be there when Diane arrived, but she had bruised his pride by not even gracing him with a goodbye. Court was soon crowded with well-wishers and Diane's chattering entourage. For a time, all of these served to distract the dauphin from his thoughts of a certain fiery nymph who played at edges of his consciousness. The nights were especially tempting. Other women were hollow substitutes for _her_. It was unfair for him to expect anyone match her passion, her wit.

The days began to drag by, each day carrying the same monotony. Diane now only visited him when she had some new request. Who was more entitled, as she claimed, to be spoiled a little? But this was getting ridiculous! A bassinet made of solid gold? A staff of six nannies? Why could she possibly need six nannies? Were there six babies in there? He laughed at the thought. Or was one to nurse, one to bathe, the unluckiest would change diapers, one to rock the child to sleep, and two to supervise. His smile faded as one of Diane's ladies approached him.

"Your Grace, Lady Diane requests your signature on this order."

"What is it _now_?" He didn't even attempt to disguise his annoyance.

"The order is for centerpieces to be used for the christening. Fifty ivory swans bearing the Valois coat of arms."

He didn't acknowledge her response, as a messenger had just been announced. He rushed to hear the news as the letter was presented to the king.

"Is it from Catherine?"

"No. It's a word from a Portuguese viscount. More art than substance I'm afraid."

"How long will the woman pout? Slinking off like that, unannounced, was a childish, impulsive, spiteful-"

"She did not act on impulse. I gifted her the chateau and sent her away."

Henry clenched his jaw, "You sent my wife away? I knew you hated me, but I did not expect that you would try to sabotage my marriage."

Francois scoffed, "Sabotage, indeed. If anyone is sabotaging your marriage, Henry, it is you and the swollen-bellied snake that drains France's coffers. I am not accustomed to explaining my decisions but I will tell you, now, _why_ I sent Catherine away. She came to me on the day it was announced that you had sown a bastard with her request to annul your marriage."

His heart was in his throat as he spoke, "Annul…no… She couldn't have meant it. I'm leaving. Now!"

The next morning Henry arrived at the gates of Chenonceau exhausted and out of breath. The ride had afforded him much time to consider what he wanted and the best course of action to get it. He had always loved Catherine, albeit selfishly, but fervently nonetheless. Knowing his stubborn Medici wife, he may as well turn around now rather than expect her to yield to protestations of his love. His affectionate words no longer carried any weight with her, so he decided that he would try another route.

He nearly rode the stallion up the steps and through the front door in his haste. He was announced to the only one of Catherine's ladies that appeared to be present in the great hall. She stared at him incredulously, nearly forgetting to curtsey to the dauphin.

"Good day, Your Grace."

"Where is she?"

"In the east room. Allow me to escort Your Gr-"

"That won't be necessary." He spoke as he exited the hall.

Trusting his sense of direction, Henry stormed into a room on the eastern end of the long hallway. There she was, bathed in the sunlight of a wall of windows.

"Henry?! Wha-"

"What am I doing here? You desert me without a word and you expect me not to come for you? My father told me that you asked for an annulment. Tell me he was mistaken."

"What fool could possibly want to end such a pleasant marriage? What would possess me to think of such a thing?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I will not accept an annulment. It is not an option." As he spoke, the servants that accompanied him entered with his luggage. "Drop it here. These _are_ your chambers, yes?"

"What do you think you are doing? Yes, these are _my _chambers! This is _my _chateau! You are intruding on _my_ respite. "

"Since my wife is a flight risk, I will remain here until she agrees to come back to court. I will not leave this estate and you will not leave my sight until such time as you and I are reconciled and you return home with me."

"Oh, is that so? If I prove uncooperative, perhaps you can stretch me on the rack, too? Do you think perhaps that would make your wife a bit more obedient?"

He boomed with laughter, _she is in fine form today!_ "I wouldn't know what to do with an obedient wife, but I will do whatever I have to in order make you see reason."

"Honestly, Henry, there is no need for such effort. I have abandoned my pursuit of the annulment. You can return to court, to Saint Diane, with no fear for your reputation."

Henry's voice was rising, "To hell with court! To hell with my reputation! I came here because…" "Yes? Why exactly have you come? What is it that you want?"

"I… Things were different without you there. As for Diane, yes, she is a part of our lives forever. What choice do we have about that now? She carries my child!"

Catherine was silent for a moment.

"As it turns out, so do I."

AN: Thank you all for the follows, favourites, and reviews. They mean a great deal! I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign

"A child…" He said it softly, like a prayer, his eyes shining.

"Yes." Catherine rested her hand upon her abdomen.

"When?... I… Why didn't?..."

"All excellent questions, I'm sure. Allow me to explain. There were changes before I left, but I didn't imagine… I didn't realize that I was with child until several days after I arrived here. The physician estimates that I am well over two months along now."

"You didn't come home. You didn't send for me." He sounded more hurt than angry.

"No, I didnt." She turned from him, "I needed time. So did you."

Henry moved towards her, taking her hands. "Catherine, God has answered our prayers. After a decade of waiting, He has heard us!"

"He has taught me to be more specific in my petitions."

"You aren't pleased? This child. Our child." he knelt before her, kissing her belly, "This solves everything!"

"No, Henry. A child cannot close the distance between us."

"Shhh! Don't say that, my son will hear you!" Turning his attention to his wife's belly, "Your mother didn't mean it. She is just cranky because she has missed your daddy." He gave her a wink.

"Henry, that isn't going to work. I am not interested in playing pretend anymore." She pulled herself away from him, "I remain your wife and I carry your child. I am so glad that you are happy, truly, but a decade's worth of hurts does not cease to exist simply because of a pregnancy."

He was still on his knees, "You're scaring me, Catherine… Am I too late? This is what we wanted."

She shook her head, "I don't know, Henry… Yes, I have always wanted a child. There was a time when I thought that was enough…"

"What is it? What do you want, Catherine?"

"My wants are irrelevant. Our station comes with certain demands. I will fulfill those, but the rest of it… us… I don't know."

"I am not asking what the realm demands? I know well what is expected of us, but what do _you want_, Catherine?"

"I want happiness. I want to feel as though I belong here, as though I have a place in France, in your life. I want to be loved and respected. More than anything, I want a real family, not a sparring partner, not a marriage forged by politicians. I don't want you to only love me because I carry your child." She retreated from him, her voice breaking.

He sank, heart, head, everything. She turned back to face him. "I'm glad you came. I'm even more pleased that you came without knowing about the child." She took a deep breath, " I need to see about the carpenters' progress. You should bathe and rest. Perhaps we could take our lunch on the lawn… together."

Henry nodded, as he watched his wife's skirt swish out the door. He could see the servants preparing his bath and unpacking his trunks, but all he could hear was her voice, _'I don't want you to only love me because I carry your child.'_ As he let the warm water spill over his chest, his neck, his face he thought of their night at the hot spring. It was not so very long ago, but now she was slipping through his fingers. He held his breath, thinking, retracing steps in his mind. When at last he came up for air, he had fixed it in his mind. _'I will not lose her.' _

The rest of the week passed in a moment. The dauphin and dauphine dined together. They shared a bed, tentatively at first.

"Well I suppose you must stay here." Catherine reasoned, not letting on how much she had missed his company, "It seems to be the only area that isn't under construction." They began each night each clinging to their own corner of the large bed, him for fear of scaring her away, her to protect her heart and her sanity. When dawn came, though, they woke huddled together in the centre… for warmth, of course.

She gave him an overview of the changes that she was having made to the chateau. It was a diamond in the rough when it was given to her, but through her nurturing Chenonceau came to life around them. Most of their time was spent in the fresh, fragrant air of the expansive gardens. They walked the many meandering paths, picnicked under a canopy of willows, and dipped their feet in the Cher. But Henry could feel that her defenses were still up.

"Catherine." They sat along the banks of a small stream that branched off the Cher.

"Hmmm?" Her eyes were closed as she reclined on her elbows.

He slid his hand inside the pocket of his cloak, "Please answer me honestly. Would you have gone through with annulling our marriage if it weren't for the child?" The lump in his throat made it difficult to swallow.

She opened her eyes and sat up straight, "Yes."

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, dropping his gaze.

She touched his free hand, "But it was not because I stopped loving you."

He met her eyes, "You have always told me that I was the messiest person you have ever met. I know that this mess, my mess, is monumental, but you must know… I have never regretted anything more than causing you pain, than knowing that you can't open yourself up to me."

"Henry, time will make things easier for both of us. It already has." She laced her fingers through his, "but you have been away from court long enough. You cannot continue to neglect your duties. Your father surely needs you to retu-"

"You are who he wants back at court. Do you know what he would say if I returned without you? It is you that he loves and you that he believes will rule France." He took his hand back from her.

"He cares for you, Henry. I know that there is resentment between you, and not without cause, but surely you know that there is love there too."

"No, Catherine. You have no idea what it is like to have a father who doesn't respect you."

"You're right. I don't." Catherine conceded.

He looked up sharply, realizing his mistake too late, "I... I didn't mean to say that! Ugh! I just can't seem to stop saying the wrong things!"

She laughed, "At least _something_ hasn't changed!"

He pushed her into the plush grassy floor and blew raspberries along her neck making her eyes water with laughter.

"Enough, Henry! Stop it!... I can't..."

"Whoa!" he cried out as she gave him one good shove, sending him tumbling into the cold stream.

She rolled onto her side unable to control her outburst of laughter. "Henry… you look…" She could hardly speak through her mirth.

"Woman!" He said in mock anger, "Come back here!"

Reading her husband's thought, Catherine took off running towards the chateau. He pursued her across the grounds, finally scooping her off her feet as she neared the gate.

"Since I have nothing to dry myself off with, you will have to act as my towel." He declared as he drew her into his soaking chest. She shouted and pushed against him in vain. He spun her around, just to hear her shout some more, and promptly plopped into the grass, setting her on top of him. She wriggled as he laid back and closed his eyes, but he held her firmly on top of him.

"Henry."

"Shhh! It's naptime."

"Henry!"

"Catherine, I'm napping. Now you nap, too."

"You need to change out of those wet clothes before you catch cold."

"I see your plan, my cunning little wife. You got my defenses down and drug me off where no one can see and now you want to undress me. Alright! You win! I won't resist you any longer."

"Very cheeky, Henry. My expanding waistline would suggest that I have already claimed your virtue."

He rolled over laying her next to him and his hands found their way to her belly. "You shouldn't say such things in front of the boy. He's a bit young for that kind of talk."

She searched his eyes for a moment, "What if I don't carry a boy?"

"Then we will have a princess, hopefully with your hair." He ran his hand over his shaved head, smiling.

"If our child is a girl and if… If your other child is a male…"

"You could carry a Cyclops, just as long as it has your eye." He chuckled at his own jest.

"I mean it, Henry. I know you need a son, an inheritor. If-"

"Long ago, I prepared myself for the reality that we may never have any child. I am so happy just to know that you carry a bit of me with you wherever you go."

She smiled contentedly.

"But, Catherine, I love _you_. I know that our marriage was 'forged by politicians' as you said." She bit her lip, wishing she had held her tongue. "But I would choose you over any other woman. I would choose you if I knew that we would _never_ have children."

AN: Thanks for all the love, dearests! I hope you all like the direction this story is headed in. Xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Reign or these would be the storylines

AN: I am so pleased at the response to my most recent one-shot 'Not Too Late". It was meant to be a chapter series, but writer's block struck. Stay tuned, it's still a possibility. Anyway, here is some (hopefully) lovely Cathry bonding.

"Where are we going?"

"For the millionth time, Catherine, it's a surprise!"

"Is the blindfold strictly necessary?"

"Knowing my rebellious wife: yes. Now hurry!" Henry pulled her along looping and winding to throw her off.

"Ouch! Henry, could you pay attention or are you trying to trip me? My skirt is caught on something and you stepped on my toes!"

"Sorry, darling. You are just so blessed distracting. We should employ the blindfold more often." She disguised her urge to smile with a cough as he led on. Charm was his essence, but harm often accompanied.

"Here. Now, allow me." He removed the blindfold and was delighted to see the effect his surprise had on his Catherine.

Incandescence seemed to overtake her. Her real smile graced her lips and a soft blush rose in her cheeks. She looked around, enraptured by her husband's thoughtful gift. They stood in the east garden, which she had not gotten around to cultivating. Henry had taken it upon himself to commission the gardener to plant a sea of lavender. At the heart of the patch of lavender there was a small courtyard with a table and two chairs. The table was set for their dinner and glowed with candlelight.

He waited long enough for her to take it all in, but patience was never his strong suit, "Do you like it?"

She finally turned those luminous eyes up to gaze at him. "It is a paradise. I don't know how I will ever leave it."

Henry swelled with pride as he led his lady to their private dining space. Once they had both eaten their fill, Henry pulled her into his lap. Catherine snuggled into him as they watched the dusk deepen and the moon rise.

He inhaled deeply, "I think that this is exactly what Heaven will smell like, a mixture of you and the lavender." He felt her smile against his chest.

He continued, "We should stay just like this forever."

"Oh? I don't think you will feel that way for long. Pretty soon I will be too heavy to sit on your lap." Her smile grew at the thought of the child in her belly.

"Never! There will never come a day when I don't want you right here." He held her tighter as he spoke.

She laughed.

"I'm serious, Catherine." He reached for the ring that had resided in his pocket every day since she'd given it back to him. "When I had this made for you, I meant for it to be a constant reminder of your place in my life. You are as much a part of me as the very blood in my veins. To be parted from you is not something that I can conceive, Catherine. Missteps seem to be my lot in life, but I know a gem when I see it. Just think about wearing it, for me."

She held the forsaken ring, "After… After Diane's announcement, I looked at this ring and all I could see was that I would never be her, never be enough, never be the one you wanted. I gave it back because I thought I could never look at it again without pain, but I have felt its absence more sorely than I have any other of my possessions. This ring, like this garden, means so much because of the love that inspired it. I wouldn't relinquish it again for the world."

Lifting her from his lap, he took it back and kneeled before her. "Catherine, you are more deserving of happiness than anyone I know. I vow to be the source of your joy, your security, and more love than can be measured. This time, I want you to accept me knowing full well that I choose _you_, that I love _you_, and that I count myself blessed because of _you_."

He slid the ring on her finger and carried her like the bride she had been ten years hence. Once inside, he laid her gently in their bed. They moved slowly, savoring every moment, every touch, as they undressed each other in the firelight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His hot breath against her neck sent a thrill down her back. Sensing this, he began a series of warm kisses leading from the nape of her neck, down between her shoulder blades, ending at the small of her back. He turned her over, his face level with her belly, trailed back up to her sweet mouth.

"You astound me every time."

"Hmmm… I wouldn't say every time… I seem to rememb-"

"Every blessed time, Catherine. I loved you shy and hesitant and gentle. I love when you radiate passion. I even love it when you are just plain angry. Each shade is special and treasured."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at the ceiling, it was nowhere near dawn and the chances of getting back to sleep were slim.

"Henry." She shook his shoulder, "Henry. Henry! HENRY!"

"What is it? Is it the baby? Is it time?" He groggily assessed his wife.

"Of course not! You were snoring so loud, everyone in the neighboring village is awake."

"If they weren't awake already, I'm sure your shouts did the job. Besides, I don't snore."

"Mmhmm." She turned over and closed her eyes. Just as she began drifting off, Henry gave a loud snort.

*Thwack* Silence.

"Catherine?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Someone just battered the future king of France."

"Hmmm? Scoundrels!"

"Catherine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like your pillow back?"

"Yes, thank you."

*Thwack*

"Henry!"

*Thwack*

And so a pillow fight ensued, cautiously on the part of Henry and voraciously on the part of Catherine. When the heat of battle finally cooled, they both lay panting with pillows scattered around the room.

Catherine laughed, "Just like a Frenchman to forfeit just when it was getting good."

"I did not forfeit! And you have an unfair advantage! What man is going to duel with his wife while she is in delicate condition?"

"Delicate, my ass."

"No that particular feature is far from delicate." He smiled roguishly as his hands found their destination with a squeeze.

AN: Thanks for reading, darlings! I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: I regret taking so long to update. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and such. This chapter is set several weeks later.

As his eyes lazily drifted into focus, there she was. Pale streaks inching up from the horizon framed his goddess as stood before the looking glass. He remained silent, afraid that his mortal words would break the spell she was casting. A loose braid was swept over one shoulder and her robe hung open allowing his gaze to drift over her smooth, luminous skin. As she turned to the left, he caught a glimpse of the constellation of freckles that were sprinkled across her thigh. She was humming, softly, melodically, while her fingers skimmed lightly over the slight swell that had begun to form. When her eyes met his reflection she blushed and turned towards the window. Henry came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms, breathing her in.

"You need not hide your joy from me." Pressing his lips to her shoulder, "I assure you that I take as much pleasure in your growing figure as you do."

"Mmmhmm…" He could tell that her eyebrow was raised without looking.

"I mean it, Catherine. You are so beautiful, especially so when you smile. That smile," He touched the corner of her mouth, "I've never seen it before. I think, perhaps, that this little one," His fingers softly grazed her belly. "Is responsible for it." He drew his hand lower. "Well, maybe not _solely _responsible…"

She caught his hand and swatted it playfully. "Really, Henry. Can't your indecency wait until we have at least broken our fast? I, for one, am ravenous."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," He spoke between bites of omelet, "I suppose we should start thinking of names." Her apprehensive look spoke volumes, "Or have you already given it some thought?"

She nodded, "Have you?"

"Well, for a girl I thought… Madeline."

Catherine inhaled sharply as the name hit her like a physical blow. Closing her eyes, she shook her head firmly.

"But, Catherine, it would memorialize two women that I hold in very high esteem." He gave her palm a tender kiss. "Even though I never met your mother she has brought me the greatest happiness. I will always keep a candle lit in remembrance of her. And my sister," He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, reminiscing. "She was the dearest girl, so tender, so benevolent. I remember the many nights you spent tucked up in her bed talking until the wee hours of the morning. In fact, the first time I heard you laugh she was braiding your hair. As she swept up the last of your curls, she whispered something in your ear. The two of you laughed, clutching your sides, until you were in tears. I decided I would make you laugh like that whatever it took, pride be damned!" He snorted into her neck earning another swat.

Catherine couldn't help but smirk, "So that's why you acted as my own personal court jester at first? I thought I had simply married a fool."

Permitting fond memories to wash over her, with his cheek resting lightly on her shoulder, a wistful smile graced her face, "She was the first person to ever really love me."

"I believe that honour belongs to yours truly. Now I must know, what was it she said to make you laugh so?"

Smirking, she gave him a patronizing pat on the head. "It seems that someone never outgrew their curiosity."

Pulling her closer, he tickled behind her knee, "But my interrogation skills have improved considerably."

"Henry, this is so undignified! Stop pestering me!" Seeing an opportunity to tease him a bit, she finally conceded. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you if you can manage to keep your hands to yourself for a moment."

He lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, Madeline told me that she had overheard a _certain prince_ practicing seductive phrases in Italian… with varied results." She sputtered with poorly concealed laughter. "She was kind enough to demonstrate for me."

"Well thankfully mio Italiano has improved by leaps and bounds. Shall I charm you, il mio amante?" He puffed his chest out proudly.

Catherine pelted him with a grape, "You only think you're charming."

Munching the projectile, "I am _always_ charming. That's my vote: Madeline."

Her playfulness evaporated in the wake of grief, "That name seems to bear the curse of lives cut short."

Henry scoffed, "That's nothing but ridiculous superstition. A name has no bearing on one's health." Sensing her unease, he placed her hand on his chest and softened his tone. "There's plenty of time left to think about it. If it troubles you, we will talk no more of Madeline just now." Playing with her ring, "In fact, I've always been partial to the name Elizabeth."

"Why Elizabeth? It's not a family name?"

"I had a nanny named Elizabeth that I was fond of as a boy. Gentle with a sweet voice, she had a way of making me feel special and never treated me like second best."

"Elizabeth Valois." She smiled, liking the way it sounded.

With a languid stretch, "Are you going to share your names or will you make me do all the work?"

She felt a flutter of apprehension, "Do you promise to hear me out?"

Opening one eye to scrutinize her, "How many names did you come up with, woman?"

"I think we should call him…" She braced herself for the storm, "Francis."

"No!" He rose in a huff.

"Henry, I think it would go a long way in improving your relationship with your father if you named your firstborn after him."

"I don't give a damn! I owe him nothing!" He clutched the rail of the balcony, ready to crush the stone with his grip.

Her nails grazed softly over his back, "You're right. You don't owe him anything… but he is the last of your family, your blood. This gesture could heal so much. I want that for you."

He spoke through clenched teeth, "Family means nothing. Blood is just an excuse to hurt you without remorse."

"Please, Henry. Your father…" He jerked away from her. "I know he has hurt you and now he scorns you. You deserve so much better, darling, but, in his way, he _does_ love you. I believe that he is callous with you because of the guilt that your presence evokes. You serve as a living, breathing reminder of his sins. If you could help to alleviate that sense of guilt, your relationship could mend. Being part of a family, that bond requires forgiveness."

Turning on her, "How the Hell would you know?! A_ Medici _is lecturing me on family? On love? I suppose _you would_ confuse his disdain for love since your own family never cared for you, never wanted you, and then sold you to the highest bidder!"

Catherine raged at hearing her family so demeaned, "Which just so happened to be you!" Her eyes blazed, as her voice lowered to a deadly calm, "You, who have taken pleasure in shaming and humiliating me, left me severely alone, only coming to me to sire offspring. My family has been the only suppo-"

The vein in his forehead was bulging as his voice thundered, "THEY ARE USING YOU! They love your position, not you! You mistake manipulation for affection!"

"Oh, are you angry because they are better liars than you are?" Not awaiting his response she stormed out, smiling in spite of the hollow ache in her chest.

AN: I'm sorry to leave things this way, but these two have a lot of tension to navigate through. I hope everyone's New Year as begun splendidly and that you enjoyed the read! Thank you, Lina, for being my beta! Xoxo


End file.
